Henry Grayson (Forever)
Henry Grayson is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Eleven and Power Ranger Forever. He is a midfielder of Team Heroes and Dogwood Park. He was the captain and midfielder for Andres Academy. He is also a forward and midfielder of the Red Rangers. He is the Crimson Lightspeed Ranger. Background He was born in Mariner Bay, California with his parents, his sister, and his brothers. In year 2000, he moved to New York be safe from Queen Bansheera's attacks. He is the fourth child of the Graysons' family. Appearance For Team Heroes, he wore blue uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Dogwood Park, he wore yellow uniform with the number 14 on the back of the shirt. For Red Rangers, he wore red uniform with the number 24 on the back of the shirt. He has black short hair with brown eyes. Regular Henry wears a red cape during season 1 and changed his cape to blue in season 2 but it became red again during season 3. He always wears goggles which were given to him by Ronald Harris. His eyes are blue without goggles. When he was little, he didn't wear goggles at all until Ronald gave him some. With the goggles, he could see where the ball exactly gets kicked, and after getting hit, where it would exactly land. In Power Rangers Forever he wore purple shirt with blue pants. He also wore red shoes and white socks. At the beach he wore purple swimming trunk. Henry wore purple t-shirt that respentative his ranger color. He wore the Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 7 on the white patch. Personalities Henry cares for his friends, and more importantly, his younger sister. He will do anything to help them. Hissatsu Anime Only Season 1 (Forever)= *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-| Manga Only= *'SH Dark Tornado' *'DF Flame Dance' Power Rangers Forever= FF Dogwood Park *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Death Zone 2' *'SH Twin Boost' FFI Team Heroes *'SH Inazuma Break ' *'OF Killer Fields' *'SH Koutei Penguin 3gou' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Evolution' (Extra) Red Rangers *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Twin Boost' *'SH Inazuma Break' |-| Power Rangers Forever 2= *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Einsatz' Keshin Power Rangers Forever *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth ' *'KH Sousha Maestro' (L5 Heroes only) Power Rangers Forever 2 *'KH Konton no Ou Astroth ' Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Carter Grayson' **'SK' 'Techinque Plus 20' *'MIMAX Jane Mitchell' **'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Lucky Plus 20' *'MIMAX Molly Grayson' **'SH' 'Evolution' *'MIMAX Kidou Yuuto' **'SK Shoot Plus 20' *'MIMAX Shindou Takuto' **'SH Setsuna Boost' *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell ' **'OF Spark Dribble Edge ' Game-exclusive Teams Power Rangers Forever *Hoenn Heroes *Sinnoh Heroes *L5 Heroes *Neo Dogwood Trivia *He was the captain of his old soccer team, Andres Academy before joined Dogwood Park. *He is the genius game strategy like Kidou Yuuto (Dub name: Jude Sharp). *He and his brother, Carter are on the same soccer team in Power Rangers Forever. *His Japanese voice actor, Katsuhiro Suzuki, was Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. See Also *Harold Grant; his evil counterpart *Tatsumi Ken; his sentai counterpart Category:OC Characters Category:Male OC Characters Category:Forwards Category:Midfielders Category:Wind Character Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max Character Category:Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Forever